Elvira and the Triplets
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira, Konata, Meloetta and Bianca are four very gassy girls who come from different worlds. But when Elvira gets transported to the Lucky Star stage, she meets Konata, then Bianca, and then Meloetta, and they all literally have a blast together!
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira and the Triplets_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Why thank you, Mr Rhedo! Yes, that means you, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. You've inspired me to make something like this for the very first time ever! But Elvira (Evil), Bianca, Meloetta and Konata are a lot alike, aren't they? I just had to write about all four of them.

**_..._**

PS, Thanks Yoshizilla-Fan, for inspire me to make something like this for the first time as well.

* * *

Elvira was sitting in the middle of the flowery grassy field, enjoying the sunset while enjoying a carton of sweet, pure white icing, licking her lips while smiling, giggling afterwards. (What a fantastic sound!) "Well, what do you know? It's sure is a nice, warm sunny evening to enjoy this sweet, icing of mine! Sitting in the middle of the flowery grass... It's so comfy while I'm sitting on it! It makes me so happy!"

Suddenly, a huge, dark portal opened up behind Elvira, as Elvira placed her right hand on her forehead because of the bright sunset in her eyes.

"Well, I have no choice..." Elvira muttered to herself, playing with her fingertips, being nervous. "Guess I have to go with them. Gotta stay cool, that will be called for, no matter what that I should do is, to dive right in!"

And with that, Elvira hold her nose with her right hand, diving in the portal. Being tossed out in the middle of a hall, looking up as she saw a stage. Elvira got up, dusting herself off as she placed her hands on her hips, with an evil look. "Well that was uncalled for after all!" she grumbled. "The author or gal or whatever can't come up with a better excuse to bring me to these places!"

Elvira simply shook it off as she gawked at the stage, approaching it with caution. Suddenly, there was a audience cheering at the front of the stage. Elvira slowly raised her head above the side of the stage, crossing her arms. "What is this place?"

Elvira simply sighed as she slowly raised her head above the side of the stage, snoo**ping as **usual, you see. Elvira's heart skipped a beat, as Elvira flew on the top of the stage, looking around in curiosity, seeing a bunch of stuff. "Gosh. This stage is huge." Elvira then flew off the stage as she walked down the hallway, Luckiy for Elvira, none of the other ghosts noticed her as she phased through the fake door trap to the right of her into the dining room without setting it off. Elvira's heart skiped a beat once more as she looked around, wondering if there was any icing, then she went to the school kitchen and looked all over, but there was no icing anywhere. "Oh well. I can't expect a place like this to have icing." Elvira's heart skipped a beat again as she was phasing through the wall, then she heard loud pop-like music coming from another room to the right of her. Curious as to what it was, Elvira phased through the door, ending up inside the Conservatory.

Elvira's hearts skipped a beat again as she looked around, wondering where the music was coming from, when she noticed that the girl with blue hair and green eyes piano at the other end of the hallway. "Oh my Morning-Glories!" Elvira exclaimed. "This place really is awesome!"

Elvira walked up to the girl with blue hair and green eyes. "This place looks familiar..." Then, much to her embarrassment, Elvira's stomach grumbled, prompting her to rub it with both of her hands. "Gosh, all that icing I ate is making my tummy feel funny..." Elvira stated. "Oh well. I'm sure I can hold it-"

Elvira accidently farted loudly, releasing a loud tuba-like poot as she blushed with embarrassment, placing her hands on her butt as she looked around the hall, hoping that no one else was around. "Oh my! That was rather loud! I need to get out of here before I-" another tuba fart blasted its way out of Elvira's gassy, musical butt. "Oh no..." Elvira sighed as she kept pooting and tooting, her farts ranging from tuba sounds to trumpet sounds, ranging from raunchy to wet as they all stained her pink sweatpants, causing Elvira to cover her big butt in embarrassment, still hoping no one else was around.

Suddenly, Konata Izumi stopped playing the piano, making herself in bright mood as she clapped to Elvira's gassy performance. "That was amazing! So cool!" Konata complemented.

Elvira turned towards the piano, starring at Konata in confusion, a tiny poot squeaking its way out of her butt cheeks as her heart skipped a beat, like it always does. "Who are you?" Elvira responded confusedly.

Konata walked towards to Elvira. "The name's Konata! Konata Izumi!" she introduced herself. "Can you tell me who you are?"

Elvira giggled as she pointed at herself, letting out a cute little poot, much to Konata's reaction. "My name's Elvira! And I have came from Rainbow City, among with Gaby and Kayla."

"That's nice." Konata responded as she slightly nooded as sighed of relief as she patted her chest. "Thank you..." she murmured. "So why were you clapping for me? What did I do?"

Elvira smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Why, that music that came from that piano. Simply amazing!"

Konata smiled. "I would even dance with my friends later on at the school concert." Konata then farted loudly, causing her red skirt to lift up by her gas, as Konata hold her skirt back down.

Elvira smiled and blushed, letting out another loud trombone fart, giggling a bit. "Thanks, I would come too, if that would be nice. It's a part of what makes me special. I _am_ the La Vie En Rose after all!"

Elvira and Konata couldn't help but continue to release more trumpet, trombone and tuba music from their butts as they both laughed, having a great time inside the mansion as the huge farts that filled the Conservatory started lingering out of the room towards the other rooms, with Elvira forgetting that she was curious in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira and Konata continued to enjoy each other's company as they both continued farting up an orchestra, their farts ranging from deep tuba toots to cute trumpet toots.

"Gosh, Elvira! You're one gassy musical girl, just like me! It makes me wish I was alive to enjoy it!" Konata commented, smiling as a tuba toot escaped her transparent butt cheeks, which somehow lifted up her skirt, revealing her blue-striped panties, which much more surprisingly, were wet from her intense musical farting.

Elvira smiled and stretched as she farted out a high trumpet toot, lifting her stretched arms up as it slowly turned into a deep tuba poot, making her smile more as she loved it. "Oh Konata, you're a schoolgirl, right? You have all eternity to fart like this! And plus you can help yourself into more deep and yummy chocolate to avoid embarrassment when your butt blows like that!"

Konata blushed and giggled, a squeaky toot coming out. "Yes, but you're free to explore the world as you please, and I'm stuck in this high school! And besides, thanks to you, I don't feel embarrassed!"

Elvira smiled wider as she released a loud and proud tuba fart in response to Konata's high pitched squeaky toot. "I feel the same way about myself because of you!" Elvira proceeded to slap Konata a hi-five in affection, but she ending up passing through her.

Konata couldn't help but giggle at this as another loud trombone fart escaped her butt cheeks. "Hey Elvira, since you're here, you want to play video games at my house?"

Elvira pooted loudly and highly in excitement. "Humph... Well, it'll be nice to do something new besides rubbing icing in my privates all day!"

Konata placed her hand over her mouth in awe, intrigued by Elvira's icing fetish. "Wow! You're one literally sweet girl aren't you?"

"I guess." Elvira claimed, giving a quite a cheerful, happy expression as another trumpet toot squeaked its way out of her cute tuba butt.


End file.
